The Bomb Shelter
The Bomb Shelter is one of the best chat rooms and can be found on the Kongregate web site. Members of Kongregate who join The Bomb Shelter are often called "Sexy" or as mhslova says "bomb-shelterians" Creation The Bomb Shelter was created in April of 2008 (exact date needs to be verified). Nadroj09 was appointed the Moderator of the room, and has since done a wonderful job as a fair and laid back Mod. Moderators Nadroj09 is the rooms main Moderator. He joined Kongregate in June 0f 2007 and was a regular in the Cafe Kong chat room. Once he was given the Moderator status, he stayed in Cafe Kong until deciding to get a room of his own. He is one of the few who have obtained the highest level possible on Kongregate, now at 65. As of Dec 30th, DSxXevious has become a Moderator. He also stays primarily in The Bomb Shelter. Visiting Mods: Aerys CaptainRed Atmosphere The feel of the room is very easy going and yet retains all the necessary consequences for violations against Kongregate's TOS. Besides the two moderators, the frequent visitors of the chat also help keep it focused and friendly. Room Regulars Below is a list of The Bomb Shelter members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Nadroj09 aka Nadro or Jordan Nadro is the rooms main mod. Some say he has a tattoo of the incredible hulk eating pumpkin pie on his back. ---- DSxXevious aka Xev, Xevious, not DS!(Nor Devious.) Xevious is another mod of the room. He can open a beer bottle cap with his tongue alone. ---- Gunstar_Hero aka Gun What can there be said about gun that hasn't already been said? ---- ProfessorChaos aka Prof Will his said skills pay the bills? Tune in to find out. ---- Bubblewink aka Bubbles Her e-peni is huge, don't even try to compare. She also shaves her babbo. ---- mhslova2012 Slova has a degree in pubic relations. She also is afraid of the elements, but have created a special blankets which protects her in all natural disasters. ---- Transmeta This guy right here... man let me tell you... he does stuff, a lot! ---- Im_Cheating aka IC IC is not afraid to let the smack down. He's a level 78 in argumentative strategies. ---- Dombattag aka Dom His the president of Dombattag, also the only resident. He is allergic to people with foot fetishes. ---- Bloodsausage aka Blood Strictly carnivore he is. He has the insane ability to punch people in their faces over the internet. Watch out! ---- LazyOort Lazy He's so lazy that he took lessons for a player piano. Nuff said. ---- Snuggleopolis Snuggle, or snug Extremely flammable and hazardous to your health. Take two to three times daily as needed. User Reviews and Comments SHADOWBOMB213: WE R DA PWNERZ!!!! :D Thespartan72:"was the first chat i logged into and nad was my first friend.everyones really nice and funny there" LONGLIVE THE BOMB SHELTER!!!! Mhslova2012: This room rox my sox! This is a shout to my fellow bomb-shelterians! Luv yah! GIR:ohhhhh im gonna roll around on the floor now....and sing the doom song! doom doom doomdoomdoom!!!! thespartan72: apperntly girs very popular in the bomb shelter GIR:w00t! DSxXevious: Ftw. Just Ftw. There aren't much spammers... Except for that Twald whom just appeared. But still, PWNAGE! ProfessorChaos: The Bomb Shelter is by far the least smelliest of all the chats on Kongregate. If I could, I'd make sweet passionate love to it, but since it's an inanimate object, i'll do it in my mind. Games There are a few games just about The Bomb Shelter which usually consist of a quiz that you must answer correctly consecutively to win. The Bomb Shelter Quiz The Bomb Shelter Quiz 2.1 Forums The Casual Dojo, is a forum founded by one of The Bomb Shelter's regular users, Gunstar_Hero. The majority of the website is populated by The Bomb Shelter regulars, including Admin - Snugz(ex Regular) and Head of Moderation Im_Cheating. Despite it's birth place and founding fathers, the CasualDojo holds no association to Kongregate, and is not centered around Kong-Related discussions. Casualdojo staff emails are usually their username followed by @casualdojo.com Staff are considered to be Admins and Super Moderators. Bomb Shelter, The Bomb Shelter, The Bomb Shelter